Microlenses have found use in a variety of applications, including imaging processes, medical devices, laser beam turning, waveguides, optical communication, optical computing for data or computer links, and in opto-electronic devices. Current microlenses allow transmissions in the longer wavelength regions (e.g. visible and infrared wavelength). Microlenses have been made from silicon oxide and sometimes sapphire (Al2O3).
Nitride-based materials have found utility in semiconductors used in opto-electronic devices. In particular, nitride semiconductors are often used in applications in the green/blue/UV wavelength region. Active devices that are made from nitride-based materials include, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), photodetectors, and transistors.
It would be desirable to provide a microlens that can be used for transmitting a broader range of wavelengths of electromagnetic energy. Microlenses that are durable in challenging environments would also be useful. These microlenses could be integrated with opto-electronic devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) that have nitride-based semiconductors.